


A crown, A party, Too many drinks, and nobody remembers anything after that

by JUSTAKnightInDesguise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTAKnightInDesguise/pseuds/JUSTAKnightInDesguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much alcohol. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A crown, A party, Too many drinks, and nobody remembers anything after that

Breath, relax, it's fine. You're doing fine. Dave's voice is in your head, he's only said those words a few times, and not in that order but you can still hear them in his voice. You look out to the crowd, latch your eyes onto his, he nods to you in silent assurance; even though it's not silent to you. They still walk towards you, separating to stop on either side of you. The cold of the metal reaches your scalp even through your thick newly-tamed hair. You slowly stand from the hard chair; "Presenting Karkat Stritas, King Of Alternius." Feferi's and Meenah's voices mix loudly behind you, the ambiance making the sound bounce off the walls and resonate through the large room. Cheers follow the announcement and your court stands to their feet; hollering, clapping, and whistleing with large smiles everywhere. You don't feel yourself breathing as you start to walk down the stairs off of the stage, Dave notices this and slyly walks to you like thats what was planned. He walks you down the aisle and whispers "breath babe" you take in a normal breath and push out one that lasts twice as long. Thank troll jegus for Dave's arm, you feel very dizzy. After that was a blur, a dinner, a few toasts, dancing with Dave, then adjoining the party guests, which, since its only your friends, didn't really need to happen because they either; left already, won't when you tell them to, or aren't in the motor capacity to do so. That last option would be used by more than half the people here, except for the alcoholics, who could take a few drinks at the very least. John is passed out on Roxy's lap, who seems to be teetering between buzzed and drunk; Kanaya and Rose are laughing every time Rose claps and Kanaya glows; Tavros and Gamzee are singing "you can fly" from pupa pan, badly. You don't know this though, because you also are not in the mental capacity to add two plus two together let alone know where everyone in the room is and what they're doing. Instead you are on the couch laying on Dave's lap while he slumps over your back. You think it's time for a nap, you pass out there. 

In the morning, your head is screaming, you are in a wardrobe, and you have no idea why you're in a dress. Okay, maybe you didn't pass out. What happened last night? You push open the door and squint at the blinding light and survey your surroundings, awesome, looks like this room looks as bad as you feel, the mattress seems to be missing from the bed, one half of the curtains is missing, a scalemate is hanging from the ceiling fan, spinning slowly, you think that's sollux in the overturned chest over there, and the door is off its hinges. You feel like letting future Karkat deal with this. Instead, you push over the chest and yup, that's a sollux. "Hey asshole, what happened last night?" He grunts at you and you roll your eyes, you flip him over from his stomach onto his back with your foot, only then do you realize it's not Sollux but Mituna. "Mituna why are you wearing Sollux's clothes." He moves his hand away from his face before sitting up, "I have no idea." He looks up at you and snort laughs "but what thhe acthual fuck are you wearing??" You groan at the question and look around for any clothes, you can only find more dresses. Well great. Your sylladex doesn't have any clothes other than dresses either, where'd these come from anyway... You decide to check in another room, you step into the hallway that seems to also be wreaked, in the next room you find Vriska hogtied on the bed; which is missing it's mattress too. "Woah ok..." you look around the room and see another scalemate, this one is on the nightstand, one of its eyes is weird, you walk through the mess and examine the toy. It has a camera stuffed inside its head, the bottom has a hole leaking stuffing, you rip the stuffing out into you get to the camera body and pull that out as well, it's still recording, maybe it picked up something. You suddenly have conflicting thoughts on whether or not you should watch it. You look over to Vriska, still asleep, hogtied, and in the fairy outfit Kanaya made back on alternia before the game started. A noise makes you turn around and you see Terezi push out the drawers the rest of the way to climb out of the dresser, "how the fuck did you get in there?" She climbs out and you avert your eyes, she's naked. You uncaptalog one of the dresses and throw it at her. "Th4nks" she pulls it over her body and you can look now, why did you have a French maid uniform in your sylladex? She sniffs "Why 1s Vr1sk4 t1ed up on th3 b3d? Why 1s 3v3ryth1ng d3stroy3d??" She sniffs the air again, "why 4r3 you 1n 4 dr3ss." "No idea Terezi, why don't we find out? Here I found this in one of your scalemates." You hand Terezi the camera, she messes with it before sound starts to play. You try to wake up Vriska. Shaking her shoulder, she wakes up with a groan and when she tries to move, her eyes shoot open. "Why am I tied up?!" She looks up at you with a confused, angry, hungover death glare. "Nobody remembers what happened last night," you say as you set to untying her, "You don't know either, do you." She stretches out from her undoubtedly uncomfortable position, bones creaking loud enough for you to hear them.. ugh... "not much, I remember drinking last night then... removing the mattress... buuuuuuuut, I don't think it was from this room." You rub your thumbs into your temples, damn your head hurts. "The other room is missing it's mattress too. Also Mituna is wearing Sollux's clothes. Terezi, please tell me you found something remotely helpful." She hums positively, "y34h 1 found out th4t 1 t13d up Vr1ska w1th D4v3's h3lp, th3n 1 got n4k3d 4nd h4nd3d my cloth3s to D4ve." You and Vriska move behind Terezi and watch the screen. "Noth1ngs h4pp3n1ng r1ght now, D4v3 just put th3 cloth3s dr4w3rs b4ck 1n 4nd l3ft." She presses the fast forward button until a captor comes in and takes a dress out of the wardrobe before leaving, "was that Mituna or Sollux." Vriska asks, "I'm not sure, who knows what happened to Mituna's clothes." You all turn to Rose who just walked into the room, she was wearing Vriska's god tier pajamas for whatever reason. "Why and yoooou wearing that??" "W41t look!" You bring your attention back to the camera as Terezi replays what just happened, you see John fly through the door and then through the window followed closely by Dirk in a pink onesy with egbert blue poured over the top of his head. "Alright that didn't make anything make more sense." She fast forwards again until you walk into the room and end the video. 

You, Rose, Vriska, Terezi, and Mituna all walk through the castle-palace thing Jade made for a hangout/housing central base when you all got to this universe. Finding more scalemate cameras in some of the rooms, but in all of the rooms, the mattress was gone. You find a few others along the way, all in weird getups. Rufioh is wearing a hope cod piece and a torn up shirt that belonged to Kanaya; Roxy was wearing a 1500's dress, along with an unstringed corset underneath. None of you can remember what exactly happened last night and after you find Gamzee hanging upside down by the leg wearing a banana suit, you and everyone else decide; maybe you don't want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I could possibly add onto this. What do you guys think.


End file.
